


Doctor's Visit

by adrikyn



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Doctor/Patient, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrikyn/pseuds/adrikyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika has been coaxed into going to the doctor for a check-up, and ends up having a truly bizarre condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Visit

Ever since Leorio got his own practitioners office, he had insisted that Kurapika come in for a check-up every few months. The Kurta had refused at first, but a little nagging went a long way when it came to his friends. His bizarre soft-spot for Leorio, despite all his annoyances and eye-rolling impudence, played the biggest role in his acceptance.

So now he sat on the cool cushion of the bed in a small, green pastel colored room. Kurapika had stripped down to his white shirt and pants, and with his hands settled in his lap he watched anxiously as Leorio typed away on the computer a few feet over. A few minutes pass before Kurapika let out a sigh, and right on cue Leorio was on his feet and walking over with a few tools.

"Okay, open up," Leorio held out a thermometer, placing it under Kurapika's tongue. Pink lips closed around it in a crooked and fed-up line.

"So, while we wait for that! I'm just gonna check your heartbeat, okay?" The question received no answer, just a flat look. Kurapika couldn't exactly talk, so he sat tight as Leorio slipped his cool hands underneath his shirt to press the cooler-still metal to his skin. It glides over his chest and pauses just shy of his sternum as Leorio listens carefully for any abnormalities.

The heartbeat itself was fine, but Kurapika was shifting uncomfortably at the touch by the time the timer went off on his thermometer. The discomfort didn't go unnoticed by Leorio, but he refrained from mentioning it until after checking to see if Kurapika was running a fever.

"This looks fine, but...," he glanced up, brow knitted with concern. "Does something hurt?"

Kurapika hesitated, seeming unwilling to answer. “My chest feels a bit…full, for lack of a better word.” Medical terms were Leorio’s forte, not his.

“I see,” Leorio nodded sagely as if he already knew the answer. Stepping back, he placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest with a determined and comically unprofessional expression. If it were anybody else, he could have kept a straight face, but he knew he was going to get flack from Kurapika no matter how he worded it. “Then you’ll just have to take off your shirt.”

“I’ll pass,” came the unfortunately familiar rejetection. Kurapika’s expression was unflinching even then.

“Ah--…,” Leorio dropped his head with a sigh, rubbing the back as he tried to reason with his stubborn friend. “But I need to be able to check what’s wrong. We’re both guys here, you know. Unless there’s something you’re not tellin’ me…”

“There’s not,” quick to correct, Kurapika has little to add after that.

“Come on, Kurapika,” another sigh as Leorio sat beside the smaller man try and level with him. “If it hurts, who else is gonna look at it? It’s either me, some stranger, or you have to deal with it yourself—and I seriously don’t recommend that one. I mean, we don’t even know what it is or—“

“Fine,” he interrupted and then leant forward to remove his shirt and set it aside. Leorio practically beamed at Kurapika’s change in resolve, glad he was finally getting through to him. The moment the shirt was actually off though, Leorio noticed something amiss. Kurapika’s nipples perked up, just subtly, over a small mound under each. 

Speechlessly Leorio reached out, pressing his fingers delicately to the swollen skin just an inch below Kurapika’s nipple. The response was immediate, a hitch of breath and an uncomfortable shifting of his hips.

“Okay, just bare with me for a minute. I gotta feel around to make sure it’s nothing cancerous. I’m thinkin’ an infection…,” with a nod as his cue to continue, Leorio carefully felt around the afflicted area, delicately squeezing and pushing the skin until, suddenly, something milky white beaded out from the tip of Kurapika’s nipple and dripped down over Leorio’s splayed fingers.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly grew heavy as the two of them stared together, wide-eyed and aghast. Just down the hall, a nurse froze as she heard crashing and arguing erupt from their room.

“What did you do to me?!” Kurapika was holding Leorio by the collar, pulling him down to his level and threatening him with a clenched fist.

“Nothing! You’re the one who came in here!” Leorio placed a hand over Kurapika’s, pulling his hand off and straightening himself up. “Listen, sometimes these things just happen! Now if you’ll sit down and stop bickering, maybe I can fix it.”

Clenching his jaw, Kurapika heavily sat on the bed again with his arms rigidly placed at his sides. “Fine…” With the blonde listening again, Leorio sighed and tried his best to calm himself down so he could sympathize.

“It probably hurts because of a build-up of liquid putting pressure on the glands around your pectorals,” the technical explanation was met with Kurapika’s unwavering and dubious gaze. “…You’re lactating.”

“I’m not a woman you know, I—“ Leorio cut Kurpika’s protests off with a raised hand and went on. 

“Yeah, I think I know that! Listen, I can figure out what’s causin’ it later with some tests. For now, why don’t we take care of the pressure?”

“…How are we supposed to do that,” an answer Kurapika was sure knew, but was desperately hoping he didn’t.

“I’ll have to, you know…,” Leorio’s gaze left his friends, feeling a bit of secondhand embarrassment creep up on him along with a blush. “…Extract it.”

Another long and painful silence lingers in the air, broken only but Kurapika’s reluctant mumbling. “…If that is the only way. I can’t have this interfering with my work.”

That was all the confirmation Leorio needed. He stepped back towards his desk to grab a cup and then approached Kurapika again, placing the lip of it just shy of his nipple. “Try not to move, okay?” Reaching forward, he began to massage and squeeze the small mound until more milk started to bead from the tip. Once Leorio had a feel for what got the fastest results, he kept it to a rhythm and soon enough there was a steady stream of milk running down Kurapika’s swollen breasts and into the clear cup below.

The Kurta wasn’t used to being fondled under normal circumstances, let alone when his nipples and chest were so sensitive. As Leorio’s fondling goes on without lapse he has to bite back whimpers and fight the urge to squirm. It felt almost good, the combination of warming hands and the feeling of release as the pressure eased under his skin.

Leorio meanwhile was doing his very best to concentrate on his job and only that. With Kurapika squirming the way he was and making all those soft noises, he was seeing his friend in a light he had never really considered before. Ignoring the thought Leorio pressed on, continuing to massage Kurapika’s chest until the weight of an arm looping around his shoulders had him pause. The Kurta was pulling him closer, using him as a way to ground himself through his discomfort.

“Kurapika…,” his eyes trailed over his friend, over his chest and down his torso to where it joined his hips. His legs were spread to allow him room to work, and Leorio’s mind wandered on their image just a moment too long. He shook his head, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. With the cup half-full of milk white liquid Leorio gave Kurapika’s softened breast a few tentative prods before deciding it was empty and moving on to the next one.

Like before, Leorio moved to gently press against the sensitive skin and massage around Kurapika’s areola. This one was a bit fuller than other, and the slightest touch sent a small stream of milk spurting out to splash against Leorio’s shirt. The Kurta let out a mortified cry, and Leorio flailed in response (almost spilling the milk) as he tried to calm him. “H-hey! It’s fine, I mean—I’ve had worse stuff get on my jacket!”

That didn’t seem to help at all. “Not that this is all that bad, I spilled an entire bowl of cereal on myself last week!”

Kurapika brought a hand up to cover his face, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like, “You idiot…” Clearer followed the words, “I just want to get this over with.”

Gulping, Leorio could do nothing more than oblige as he went back to the task of milking Kurapika’s impromptu breast. The room is bathed in an awkward and heavy silence after that, the only sounds being the steady drip of liquid splashing into the filling cup and Kurapika’s baited breath.

With the Kurta’s chest relatively flat again, if still sore, Leorio pulled away and carefully set the full cup aside. “There! All better. Hehe, you feel better, right?” Kurapika seemed too exhausted to answer, his face red with embarrassment as he brought one hand up to feel out his chest.

“In some ways yes, in others…not so much,” he dropped his hand to take his shirt and pull it back over, as if covering up would change how mortified he felt right now.

“Anyway,” Leorio frowned at Kurapika’s bashfulness, “I’ll prescribe you a steroid, that should help clear it up. Come back for a check-up in a week, alright?”

“If I must,” the Kurta pulled his tabard on next, feeling better for the extra layers of clothing. Silence followed as the prescription was written out, explained in detail, and handed over. With that Kurapika gave his long awaited goodbyes and left the office.

Shortly after, Leorio took a seat at his desk to type in the remaining patient info for his records. “Man, he’s a real pain sometimes…,” he sighed, scratching his head. Was the guy even going to come back? There was no telling with him, and even if he tried calling his chances of getting the bastard to pick up were slim to none. Just thinking about it made his throat dry, so he reached over to take a swig from his nearby glass of milk. Pausing with his lips still on the rim, Leorio realized belatedly that he didn’t recall bringing anything to drink with him. That was against policy. The only thing he’d had in a cup recently was…

Oh.


End file.
